Playing Chess Leads to Love?
by topersnake
Summary: "I just can never bring myself to say to that girl that I have feelings toward her. I have fumbled around getting close, but no cigar... It's almost as if I am cursed to forever be friends with her." How does playing a simple game lead to a rekindling of old feelings? Read to find out. My P/M day one-shot. Rated T because I am paranoid.


**This is my P/M day work. I've worked as hard as I can on it. However, I feel as it might fall flat. **

**I do not own Ace Attorney at all. The story is mine. I do not own the song "Never Gonna Give you Up" by Rick Astley. Another disclaimer, the song is not purposeful done to rick-roll you, the reader. I just thought it was the perfect song for the pairing. **

_I just can never bring myself to say to that girl that I have feelings toward her. I have fumbled around getting close, but no cigar. I just hope I can eventually tell her before she goes back to Kurain to fulfill her duties as master. It's almost as if I am cursed to forever be friends with her. She is very difficult to read even now with her sitting in front of me._

"NIIICK! Earth to Nick, do you copy?" The Master poked Phoenix across the table that was now the battlefield in their little game of chess. She was wearing her old clothing just to remember the old days. "It's your turn."

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking." _Thinking about how cowardly I am._ He grabbed the king and moved it in a diagonal fashion.

The other side made its move, a swift attack from the queen to the pawn occupying a space next to his king. "Check." The medium gave a sly smile.

_Since when did she become so intelligent?_ He had no choice but to move his king away from the advancing queen backed up by a knight.

"I know it's been a while since we last met, but you've been so quiet today. Thinking too hard you old geezer?" A rook boxed the king in with support from a bishop. "I have you now. I hope you aren't just throwing the game."

"N-no how did you get so good at this game, over 7 years ago I completely obliterated you." _Would this be the right time to say it?_ _You once did this in high school. There is no difference… other than she's was my best friend. _His heart dampened.

"Two things, you are distracted, and I have too much free time contrary to what you believe." A knight moved into position to bring the final blow. _I think now is the time._ "CHECKMATE!" She threw her hands up into air. "WOOOOO! I win for once. Hey Polly, did you hear that? I win."

"That's weird; usually he would pull a dirty trick like turning the board around."

_Erg that's right, Apollo is here. I need him to leave now._ He looked over to find that Apollo was no longer there. His jacket wasn't on a hook in the office. _Where did he…?_

"Are you looking for your employee? He just left. I guess that leaves just us." She took a brief glance at the chess board. "You are usually better than that. You sure you are okay? If not I can order some burgers and then…"

Phoenix quickly butted in, "Everything is fine, nothing to be suspicious of here." He flapped his hands back and forth in front of his face.

Maya put her hands together. "Sometimes when I play that game I imagine that the pieces represent people we know. Pearly is the pawn because she can grow up to be something big. Trucy is that knight over there because of the tricks she plays. Apollo is a rook because he's very good at what he does. Then the bishop… I don't know, don't care. That leaves the king and queen…" A blush came over her face as she thought of who those two pieces represent in her mind.

Phoenix gave a small thought about it. _Should I state what I think it might be? I mean this might be my only chance… urgh panic, panic. _"Can I take a guess what it is?"

"N-no you can't." She took off into the office room with all the paper work. She closed the door behind her. A sniffling came from the other side of the door.

The attorney came through the door and saw his longtime friend just curled in the corner in her old acolyte clothes. "Hey Maya, are you all right?" He crouched down to come to her level.

"Y-yes." She lied through her teeth as she forced a smile.

Phoenix sighed, he placed one hand on the side of her face. "Please don't lie to me. I'm your friend no matter what happen. I have a really good idea what you have been trying to hide."_ This is my time to do this._ "You wanted to say the king and queen represent us."

Maya bowed her head in shame. "It's all over now that you know I like you; you probably want to have nothing to do with me." She turned her head away.

"I have a confession on my part as well. It's umm kind of embarrassing, but I just want to say that… IhaveathingforyouandIneverwantedyoutofindoutandthe - nthinkimsomesortofpervert."

"R-really" Her head looked back at the attorney's eyes. "I always thought you would always just think of me as a little sister."

"I guess things are not as straight as we might have thought."

He pulled his friend to his chest. Maya could feel her old friend's heartbeat. It was soothing. Soothing almost like an ocean's tide going in and out. It kept marching on and on. Everything was steady until she noticed her own heart was in sync with the reinstated attorney's.

The warmth of their bodies was keeping them together. Each passing second they grew closer and closer. The next moment Phoenix let go. He was walking away from the room. _It's a shame to let go. I can't hold her back though; she has a village to lead. I haven't even had a case since Zak's. I…_

It was almost like a dream, he was tackled to the ground by the master. She was on his back hugging the life out of him. "You've always had my back. So tonight I have yours." Her smile beamed across the room.

"Oh really?" He struggled with his assailant. He tried everything, from tossing and turning to standing up. It was of no use the medium was hanging on strong. Giving up, Phoenix walked a few feet and lay on his stomach on the couch with his tagalong on his back.

"Nick?" She timidly asked as she whispered it into his ear.

"Yes?" he tried to glimpse up at his friend.

"Is Trucy coming back anytime tonight?"

"She's staying with her half-brother. Why do you ask?"

"Pearly is also staying with Polly. Now that we are all alone, I was thinking of spending my night on your back." She started to release her grip on the man.

"How about I sit up and hold you close?" He flung her off his back and embraced her in his arms. An electric feeling tingled down both of their backs. They both drew closer and closer as their faces were nose to nose.

A swift slap came to Phoenix's face. The man was still trying to make heads and tails as he rubbed his cheek. _Huh, I thought we were so close to each other that…_

The woman brought her face in quickly and gently brought them against her old employer. The attorney brought his arms around her waist and returned the favor. Her hands played with the spikes that was his hair. Each volley of kissing brought more and more intensity, until they finally ceased to just talk a little.

"The slap was for abandoning me; the kiss was for remembering me. They both found themselves looking at a world they long had forgotten. Phoenix remembered the days of being attacked from behind and the medium wrapping her arms around him. Maya remembered the times she dragged him out of the office to grab dinner or see some event she wanted to view. They started to realize that they were more than just friends or even close friends. As Pearl would say "special someones" would really be the correct answer for their relationship. It was almost as those times were melting into the present. Almost as if those many years of separation never existed.

"Maya I… I can't believe you would fall for an older guy like me." He brought his head back to give a long look at his former assistant.

"Maybe I like an old man such as yourself because of all you've helped me through." She approached looking right into his honest eyes.

The next three hours were spent reminiscing about the past. Soon Maya fell asleep into Phoenix's shoulder. _Maya I promise you even though you live in Kurain, I will love you now and forever. _

_~Never gonna give you up._

_Never gonna let you down._

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry._

_Never gonna say goodbye._

_Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you.~_

The song that preceded both of their times kept repeating in Phoenix's mind. That night was a dream come true for both of them.

The next morning brought a new story, a new chapter, and new adventures. The train station was an emotional mess as Maya kept holding onto Phoenix. She made him promise to see her every week and talk with her every night. Phoenix kept reassuring her that he would follow through.

She finally made her way up to the train with her belongings. Everything was looking bright for the couple as the train departed. Maya stuck her head out of the window. "NICK, I LOVE YOU!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"

_Even though we were separated in age, distance, and time spent apart, we finally realized we could make things work out._

"Thanks gramps for telling me how to overcome my fear of rejection." A teenager stood in front of a grey spikey haired attorney.

"Take care… err what was your name again?"

"Mia!"

"Oh yes, yes. Did I ever tell you about the time Maya's sister was murdered and…"

"You told me like a thousand times. See ya!" The teenage girl rushed out in a hurry.

An old woman wearing the masters robes came from a door. "Nick, you really got to stop weighing down the young'uns nowadays. You really are old."

"I can say the same thing about you."

"I'm only 67, you however are 74."

"I love you when you compare our ages."

"So do I, so do I."

**A/N So when you have an attorney and a medium play chess you get love. Don't ask me what made me think of such an idea.**

**If you really want to leave a comment, leave a review and enjoy the rest of P/M day. **


End file.
